Alice
by WingedSmasher
Summary: She was perfect." is what the pepole told him He wished to have Alice as his daughter. Alas he could not.So he tried to create the beauty the described.Seven tries he made. A story about how the maidens were created


The man listened attentively as the grinning cat told him about the girl who had been in the land days before he had. According to the strange inhabitants of the world she had been perfect. He wished to meet her so very much. The perfect girl she would be his companion, His daughter, and His Alice. Alice was the beautiful girl's name. Alas no matter what the man did he could not meet her. So he decided to craft Alice. He would make a beautiful perfect doll and then he would make her human with the Rosa Mystica, A mysterious stone that gave human life if it was given permanently. Temporarily it only gave life. He made seven attempts at creating Alice.

The first Alice was inspired by a raven. She had wings that were as black as night. Pink-red eyes silvery white curls. She was beautiful but flawed still. She wasn't perfect but he still saw she might be his Alice even with the cracks in her delicate porcelain, a result of her wings he had painstakingly crafted. He set the first Alice down and tried again.

The second Alice was inspired by the winds. She made beautiful music in the violin he had placed in her hands. Green eyes that sparkled lightheartedly, Grey curls that danced when the wind blew them beautiful but was she his Alice? He wondered and unable to decide he tried again.

The third and fourth Alices were inspired by the gardeners. The flowers bloomed and flourished with the tender care they gave. The twins with brownish-red hair and multi-colored eyes one red and green were striking. Alas he loved them but… the long haired gardener and the short haired gardener were a set. How could he chose which was his Alice? He set the twin Alices down and tried yet again.

The fifth Alice was inspired by a rose petal. She made the red roses do what she wished. Her icy blue eyes penetrated coolly, her blonde pigtails fixed high on her head. He felt pride as he set his newest creation down. She was beautiful but still…she was not his Alice, Close but lacking something. Once again he took up his tools and tried again.

The sixth Alice was inspired by a strawberry. She would laugh and giggle as the strawberry plants followed her whims. Green eyes that sparkled with innocence, blonde curls down up with a pink ribbon she was as sweet as the plant that inspired her. He was close…But this Alice was missing something also. He set his newest Alice down and tried one final time.

The seventh and final Alice he made was inspired by his dreams of creating Alice. She moved the delicate white roses, delicate but determined like his drive to create Alice. Her long white hair was tinged with pink, her one yellow eye was gleaming the other had a white rose growing out of it. This Alice was spun of dreams. She could only exist in some worlds. So she was flawed but still his heart loved her.

He stared at his Alices seven beautiful dolls sleeping waiting to be given her Rosa Mystica and become Alice. He deiced he could not chose his Alice. The Alices would. They would each be given a part of the Rosa Mystica. When they met another Alice they would fight. The winner kept her own Rosa mystica and the loser gave hers up returning to nothing but a normal doll. The last Alice with all seven pieces of the Rosa mystica would be his Alice.

Delicately he placed each Alice into a case and gave them a companion. An artificial sprit that would ensure they knew what to do and how to draw more power. He frowned and realized his Alices and their sprits needed names. They all couldn't be Alice! So he named them.

Suigintou was the first and her sprit was Mei Mei. Kanaria was the second her spirit Pizzacto. The third Suiseki accompanied by her sprit Sui Dream. The fourth Alice became Souseki as well as Lempika her artificial spirit. The Rose Petal Alice became known as Shinku the spirit she held was known as Hollie. The sixth childish Alice was Hina-Ichigo her companion was called Berrybell. The final Alice, the one spun of dreams, was called Kirakishou the last sprit was named Rosary.

He sent them out and called them his Rozen Maidens. For he was Rozen, the greatest doll maker the world has ever know. He would have his Alice eventually. If only he knew the horrible price he would pay to get her. Six lives, six of his beautiful daughters. If he only knew they were all his Alice.

* * *

**Ugg its 1 in the Moring I've been writing since 12 I need to sleep z_z**

**I saw Alice in wonderland(the one that came out a few weeks ago FYi) today (great movie btw x3) and couldn't get the idea of Rozen traveling to wonderland and learning about Alice out of my head .So this is the end product of said idea.I like how it came out :3**

**mm goodnight everyone**

**I do not own Rozen maiden peach Pit does.**

**Please review and tell me what cha think :D**


End file.
